


The Glitter That Just Won’t Wash Out

by Watabi12



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dream Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watabi12/pseuds/Watabi12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan dreams about David Bowie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glitter That Just Won’t Wash Out

**Author's Note:**

> Well, to be honest I just think they'd make an inappropriately attractive couple - I want skinny guys far too much! :L

Ryan was waiting nervously in this guy’s dressing room. He was standing there with the light on, gazing at the room in the mirror – waiting silently for the door to open. He wasn’t sure why but he was scared; far too nervous. He had been waiting easily ten, fifteen minutes feeling his heart beat strong and unnaturally fast in his chest. Then, just when Ryan was starting grow impatient – the door creaked open. Ryan didn’t turn around because he could see this man’s reflection in the mirror. He was as thin as Ryan and only slightly shorter. He stood there, lingering in the doorway as Ryan breathed out nervously. He swallowed as the man took deliberately slow steps into the room, leaving a small gap between their bodies. He was smiling.

‘Do you know why you’re here?’ he asked, casually.

‘Y-yes,’ Ryan whispered, tripping over the single word.

The man grinned, shuffling forward and hands snaking around Ryan’s waist, Ryan’s body stiffening in anticipation. The man’s lips were at his ear. Ryan wanted him to nibble down on his earlobe but he just talked softly into it.

‘Are you sure? …About this?’

‘Yes,’ Ryan breathed, almost a murmur; almost a whine.

‘I need you to be sure,’ the man teased, ‘because I’m told that I’m worse than nicotine. You’ll become an addict; completely helpless like my bitch.’

Ryan wanted to let out a moan. ‘I – I’m sure,’ Ryan nodded. The man smiled, forcing Ryan’s body back as he stepped forward until his crotch was pressing up against Ryan’s ass, glitter rubbing across Ryan’s cheek. The man kissed down Ryan’s neck, tongue rolling across his pale skin. Ryan could feel his eyes shutting without him able to withhold any consent. ‘B – Bowie,’ Ryan moaned.

David laughed darkly, forcing Ryan forward into the dressing table. Ryan was glad he had his eyes closed because he really didn’t want to see himself get fucked in the mirror. Ryan was sure that David was going to fuck him up and he couldn’t fucking wait. He just wanted Bowie pounding into him as he gripped to the edge of the table and tried not to peek at David watching himself fuck Ryan in the mirror. Ryan felt the man’s skinny fingers pull down his skinny jeans and he was breathing heavy and hot into the clammy air.

‘How old are you?’ Bowie hummed.

‘Eighteen,’ Ryan coughed back.

‘What’s your name?’

‘R – Ryan,’ the boy choked.

Ryan could feel David’s fingers lacing across the strap of his boxers. Ryan was breathing frantically as the man simply plucked at the strap. Then, he sensed a hand venture up to his back and push him down against the desk and Ryan arched his back naturally, poking his ass out – begging Bowie to use him. Ryan finally lost the restriction of his underwear as Bowie stripped him bear. Ryan was half hard from the way this man teased him. Ryan was gulping for oxygen into the silence of the room. The man’s hands seemed lower down, gripping at his hips and Ryan couldn’t work out why. He felt this man’s divine hands spread him apart. _He wasn’t going to… Was he?_

   ‘ _Fuck_ ,’ Ryan squeaked out as warm tongue circled his hole. Ryan’s whole body buzzed from this man’s godlike touch. David continued to press his tongue hard against Ryan hole and Ryan’s body writhed and jittered as he tried to control himself – after all they were only in a dressing room and he didn’t know who could hear them in the corridor. Ryan remembered the man’s makeup and how it would all riding on his ass cheeks by now and he didn’t know how he was washing _that_ out, it’s a hard place to reach. Bowie’s fingertips pressed into Ryan’s skin and it felt _so good_. He couldn’t escape the sinful noise that flew from his lips. David brought his tongue away and Ryan’s body was trembling, begging to be fucked with something fuller – he hated feeling this empty.

‘Fuck, Bowie, _please_ ,’ the boy begged.

David only laughed devilishly into Ryan’s skin. ‘Please what?’ the man mouthed against Ryan’s ass.

‘Please – I can’t take this. Give me _anything_ – your fingers, your dick, toys – fucking anything,’ Ryan whimpered. He was starting to see what the man had been talking about because after half an hour, he had been reduced to a pleading wreck, slammed against a table in a busy building where anyone could walk into their room. David ignored him and continued to suck at his hole for another ten minutes, until Ryan was desperate enough.

‘Shit, please – just – please – fuck me up – I want you – I need you to -,’ the boy whispered, breathing heavily.

David smiled as he spat down on the boy’s hole and rose from his feet, kissing at the back of the boy’s neck. He opened a drawer to the side and produced a condom that he did not hesitate to open and put on. Ryan was still shaking, body crying out to be brutally ravished. David’s heat returned to him, bones pressed against bones as David’s nipples made contact with Ryan’s shoulder blades. The boy was so backed up, he couldn’t even breathe.

‘Do you want it?’ David asked into Ryan’s back, even though he knew full well that Ryan did.

Ryan moaned as Bowie’s lips kissed his skin – there was traces of glitter running all over Ryan’s body. ‘Yes,’ he hissed inaudibly. David laughed into his skin once more.

‘How much?’ David continued, undeterred by the boy’s tensed muscles.

Ryan groaned out in frustration – he hated that he loved being teased so much. Ryan didn’t speak, he simply pressed his ass back on David’s crotch. He could feel David was hard as he caught Ryan’s ass. David let out a squeak and hearing it was enough to make Ryan shudder. He needed this guy inside of him – he fucking _needed_ it. David lost all contact for a minute and Ryan wondered what he could be doing. He started to hear squelching noises and then something thin, long and wet was circling his hole. Ryan recognised it as a finger, he felt it push in gently – fucking him far too slowly. Then another went in as wet from saliva as the last; then another and Ryan was pretty stretched out with three. David actually quite liked this boy, he really didn’t want to hurt him so he stopped -fucking him with two softly. The boy writhed more.

‘Come on, fuck me harder,’ the boy slurred.

David smiled. He removed his fingers from Ryan and kissed at the boy’s neck again, slow and deliberate – forcing the boy to shiver. David finally lined himself up and pressed in teasingly, lips on the boy’s neck, hands on the boy’s hips and he could feel the tremble that shook throughout the boy’s body as he slipped in. Ryan moaned so low and unashamed as he started to create rhythm. Ryan clung onto the edge of the table as the man fucked him, harder with each thrust – breath heavy, silently moaning.

   ‘Open your eyes,’ David gasped as he thrust into Ryan harshly. Ryan didn’t really want to, he liked the sounds of Bowie’s fucked up breathing and the table jogging. He prized his eyes apart and David pressed in rougher, hitting Ryan’s prostate forcing him to moan and screw up his face. ‘Don’t you see how sexy you look?’ David whispered, kissing at the boy’s back. David pulled at Ryan’s styled hair. Ryan tried to keep his eyes on David, the way his eyes seemed so spaced out and how his makeup was smudged all over his face. David moved faster, snapping his hips into Ryan’s body mercilessly and Ryan moaned loudly, feeling David’s muscles tremble into orgasm. David pulled out after that. He nodded across at Ryan in mirror, turning the boy around and watching him jump onto the table. David watched as Ryan finished himself off, back pressed up against the mirror as it flexed and Ryan moaned aggressively to himself, catching the come in his hand. He pressed his head up against the mirror, chasing oxygen that wouldn’t stay in his body.

‘Oh my God, I never expected that. _Fuck_ ,’ Ryan breathed, legs stretching and dangling over the edge of the table. David laughed, lighting a cigarette before jumping on the desk next to Ryan. ‘Can we do that every wee -.’

     ‘Ryan! Ryan! Ryan! – Hey, asshole – wake the fuck up,’ Spencer was shouting and Ryan glanced up to see Spencer lingering in the hotel door way. ‘Hey, Ry. You overslept, get up sleeping beauty,’ Spencer pouted and walked off.

Ryan looked around the room to be met with daylight and Brendon smirking across at him from his bed, placing his sidekick on his lap.

‘Morning,’ Brendon coughed.

Ryan frowned. ‘What?’

‘You know you talk in your sleep, right?’ Brendon grinned. Ryan groaned into his covers and if that wasn’t embarrassing enough he was so hard right now. ‘David Bowie, huh?’ Brendon smiled mockingly. Ryan was too tired and turned on to defend himself so he simply lay there, waiting for Spencer to come back and shout at him again. Brendon chortled. ‘Hey, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Ry – the guy’s hot,’ Brendon shrugged.

Ryan smiled across at Brendon. ‘Yeah – he is. He’s the kind of guy that turns straight men gay,’ Ryan chuckled.

‘Amen to that. Now, you really need to get ready or Spencer might actually behead someone.’

Ryan nodded, shifting from the bed into the bathroom, trying his best to run past Brendon with his erection unnoticed and he hoped that he didn’t see but he knows that Brendon did.


End file.
